Alternate Ending : Gurren Langann
by Vigilamus
Summary: Well basically an alternate ending to Gurren Langann enjoy :p This time I promise you it's happy.


Alternate Ending: Gurren Lagann

By: Octane99

Another one-shot by yours faithfully only this is the first Gurren Lagann fanfic I've wrote because I finished watching the Anime just two days ago. The ending really touched my heart but it was sad... Here is a happy ending :P

* * *

><p>Nia told Simon, "I love you... please don't forget about me." Yoko watched in surprise as Nia started to disappear pixel by pixel.<p>

Just then a bright light shone all around the area and Nia started to come back pixel by pixel but this time in a human form.

Everyone was surprised, including those watching the live broadcast. Kamina, LordGenome and Simon seemed engrossed in a conversation with each other.

Yoko and the others in Team Dai-Gurren watched amazed because Kamina and LordGenome had already died. Another bright light descended but this time it was an Anti-Spiral.

Kamina, LordGenome, and Simon all bowed in-synch at the weird Anti-Spiral. The Anti-Spiral was glowing blue which was an awkward colour because most anti-spirals were black.

The Anti-Spiral looked at the crowd of humans and spoke. "I am the Spiral Goddess. I was once an Anti-Spiral but I am not anymore. I realized the suffering the humans had gone through at our hands and for that I am truly sorry. I was the one who saved this messenger's life. I gave her a human body so that she could live eternally.

"I realized like me she had changed for the better and realized that the human race wasn't bad after all." Nia had tears in her eyes when she heard those words. Secretly she was thinking she could be with Simon for the rest of her life. The Spiral Goddess then turned towards Simon and the others.

She said, "Your time has expired; now it is time for you three to rest in peace." Nia and the others looked really shocked and turned to Simon. Before Simon could say anything, though, the Goddess spoke first.

"So, I assume you hadn't heard the story about these three." All the members of Team Dai-Gurren shook their heads.

The Spiral Goddess continued. "Since you don't know I will tell you.

"A long time ago- roughly a 100 years- the Spiral race and the Anti-Spirals were pitted against each other in a war. LordGenome had already told you about this part. There were 2 billion humans vs. a lot of Anti-Spirals. As you know we lost the war and the human race was scattered. I had to go into hiding or else the Anti-Spirals would slaughter me for putting up this rebellion. What you didn't know was that there were 150 generals that were part of the Spiral armada which sailed to confront the Anti-Spirals. 147 of those generals died. Those generals were special not because they had the spiral keys, which led to a great spiral power, but they could live forever given that they were not killed by the enemy. The three generals that survived are standing before you here today."

Team Dai-Gurren was speechless after they heard the story. They couldn't believe that Simon and Kamina were two of the great generals that served in the hundred years' war.

Nia was shocked beyond all relief but she asked, "But how is all this possible? Both dad and Kamina had died a long time ago."

"They are dead but you see them now because they have a comrade to bring with them," replied the Spiral Goddess. Nia was scared now knowing that they planned to take Simon along with them.

Nia asked, "Why does Simon have to go with them? He isn't dead yet." Before the Goddess could answer Simon responded.

"Were you not surprised how me, Kamina and LordGenome got all that power and had the keys?

"The reason I had to go is because all the Spiral generals are half human- half Anti-Spiral." The whole place was speechless.

Simon continued, "My last wish was for you to become human and I am glad the Spiral Goddess granted my wish. Goodbye, Nia."

Nia was crying hard and the sky started to pour.

She asked, "Is there any way to save Simon and turn him human? Can you do it for me please, Spiral Goddess?"

The Goddess responded," I am afraid I can only convert messengers of the Anti-Spirals or full Anti-Spirals themselves." Yoko hugged Nia in an attempt to stop her crying. Just before LordGenome was about to disappear, he said something to Nia.

"There is one way you can save his life, by having his true love kiss him. That should make his heart 100% human and he can live forever." And then LordGenome and Kamina disappeared.

Before the same could happen to Simon, Nia ran up and gave Simon the most passionate kiss they had ever shared together.

A bright light shone from the heavens and Simon was turned human and spared the fate of the other Anti-Spirals. Nia turned to Simon while drying her tears and said, "Don't ever make me worry this much about you again."

Simon replied, "Of course not, my beautiful wife."

They lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p>I know it sounds so much like a fairy tale and to tell you the truth the worst fanfic I've ever written for one I was in a rush and I promise you I will write more fanfics during Winter Break, since I have CPT's comming up.<p>

Update ~

I will probably also finish my Gundam seed fanfic I haven't been working on since I was busy.


End file.
